So Little Time
by PrincessMiaFan
Summary: A story about two girls trying to live lives normal,but all of that changes when a man in a limo approaches them one day walking home from school.


~Chapter One~   
  
It was one beautiful day and just an hour before school. Everything was just swell.  
  
Yeah Right! "Get up! Your going to be late for school!" said Mandy's Mom. Mandy  
  
groaning as she got up from her bed and said "Fine! I'm getting up! Sheesh!  
  
Leave me alone for once" to her self. She walked to her closet, picked out her clothes,  
  
put them on, and looked at her clock and said" OH MY GOSH! I only got half of an   
  
Hour!" So as quickly as she could, she went downstairs (to have her breakfast of course  
  
which she only drank her milk because she didn't have enough time) and ran out the  
  
door forgetting to say she was leaving. In the mean time, her best friend Avrila did not  
  
have such a perfect morning either. "Avrila" her little brother said "Avrila.....GET UP!  
  
Mom's been trying to get you up all morning. You're so going to be late for school  
  
He he he" Avrila half a sleep said to her little brother "GET OUT!!!!! YOU LITTLE   
  
CREATANT!"As her little brother ran out, she got up and had stepped on something   
  
"Oww. . . . .What the heck?" she said. She looked down and there was her alarm clock  
  
just lying there. "Oh great, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. "So she ran downstairs,  
  
just dodging her older brother Michael, and ran to the breakfast table. She picked  
  
up her bowl of cereal and ate it really fast. Just before she was going to open the   
  
Door, her father said "Aren't you forgetting something? "She thought for a moment   
  
and she remembered. She ran to her father and gave him a kiss. And as she was   
  
Leaving to go to school she shouted "love you mom, love you dad, I'm going to  
  
School now, bye!" Then her baby sister of 4 years of age came up to her and said  
  
" Do you love me too?" "Yes Rachel, I love you as well." Rachel gave her a hug and  
  
Avrila left for school.   
  
  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
As soon as they ran out the door, they both had ran into each other and fell to the  
  
Ground. "Oww! Avie!" "Mandy!" was what both Mandy and Avril had said in pain to  
  
One another. "Mandy." said Avril nicely. "Could you please... GET OFF ME!!" "As long  
  
As you...STOP HITTING MY NOSE!!" Both Mandy and Avril got up, looked at their   
  
watches, said "Oh look what the cat   
  
coughed up and gave to the dorkettes as way horrible outfits. "They giggled as Mandy and  
  
Avril shut their lockers and Avril said "You know what,at least we actually have good taste  
  
in clothing. Except you wouldn't know that because you freaks don't have the brains to know   
  
it do ya?" Avril turned to Mandy and their had done a secret hand shake.The "Brat squad"  
  
had gave them a disgusted look when Erika (the leader of the rest) said "Lets go." in a  
  
disgusted way.Mandy and Avril laughed.Mandy had stopped laughing and yelled down the  
  
hall to the them "What no comeback?!" and continued to laugh with Avril until the bell rung  
  
for their next class.   
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Just after school,Mandy and Avrila decieded to take the long way home."Mandy  
  
you have a great voice,but why wont you audition for that part."said Avrila.   
  
"Becuase I know for sure that Erica is trying out for that part and with her   
  
popularity,she's has a better chance then I do.And Besides why aren't you  
  
trying out?"said Mandy."The same reason as you,Mandy.But hey, do you remember  
  
that old song that we loved to sing When we were little?"Mandy looked at Avrila and  
  
Avrila looked at her.And all of a sudden they start singing with simles together "do   
  
you believe in magic." "Oh and that other song too."said Mandy.And then they started  
  
singing a different song "R-E-S-P-E-C-T.Find out what means to me.R-E-S-P-E-C-T.  
  
Take of the TCB.Sock it to me.Sock it to me.Sock it to me."They both started to laugh,  
  
but what they didn't know was,a limo was following them.All of a sudden Mandy stops   
  
laughing and Avrila says "Mandy,whats wrong?""I think someone is following us."  
  
she responds.They both looked at eachother and then looked behind them and they  
  
saw the limo."Who do you think it is?"said Avirlla."I dont know,but lets get out of here."  
  
said Mandy.So they both ran down the street When a Man who looked to be in mid-thirties  
  
stepped out of the limo and yelled to them "WAIT!!!!" They both had turned around  
  
and saw the man looking right a them.He ran up to them and Said to them "Are you  
  
Melinda Moore and Avrila Lavigne?"Mandy looked at her best friend and then   
  
responded to the man "umm yeah.Whats it to you?" The man had picked up Mandy  
  
and swung her around,put her on the ground,and then picked up Avrila and swung   
  
her around too.Once he put Avrila back on the ground,Mandy said to him "Who are  
  
you and why did you do that?Do you know us or something?" "Come with me and  
  
I'll tell you who I am,where I come from,and the truth about your lives.I promise not  
  
to bite or hurt you in anyway."said the man."And no more swinging us around,right."said  
  
Avrila."I promise unless you want me too."he said chuckling."I promise." So the girls  
  
got into the limo and they drove off."So who are you?" said Mandy."I'm Jonathan.I   
  
come from Santa Monica,California and this may come to a shock to you,but I'm your  
  
father."The girls were shock."What do you mean your our father." said Mandy in an  
  
shocked but upset way."Well cant you see the resembulance to yourselfs.I mean you  
  
two do look a like." "What a minute."said Avrila."How can we be sisters if we were the  
  
same age?""Well you see you two were supose to be twins,but some how you too came  
  
out not looking alike.Avrila came out looking her like your mother and Mandy came out  
  
like me."said Jonathan.They were silent for a moment then Mandy said"If you really are  
  
our father,then why haven't you been in our lives for 14 years?"Jonathan was silent for  
  
a moment looking teary eyed and said"That's a good question."he sniffles a bit and  
  
continues "Your mother loved you so much,but one day she was driving on the freeway  
  
and she was looking through her mirror and saw that the person behind her   
  
was driving a little stranger than usual.So she tried to change lanes but before she   
  
she could, the driver hit her car so bad that the car started to tumble.Someone on the  
  
road had saw what happened and called the ambulance to come and help her.Four   
  
weeks later she had died of not enough oyxgen from the car accident.You two were only  
  
two years old."Wow"said Avrila silently."Why couldn't have taken care of us then?"said  
  
Mandy trying to hold back her tears of being upset."Because I didn't know how to take   
  
care of two babies.I didn't even know how to take care of one.Mandy now looking mad  
  
said to him "I dont believe your my father.My father wouldn't have abandened me."With  
  
out waiting for a responce she opened the car door and ran out the towards her house.  
  
"MANDY WAIT!!!!" yelled Avrila.And Avrila ran out of the limo and ran towards her best  
  
friend to catch up with so they both can comfort eachother.But back at the limo Jonathan  
  
said to the limo driver "to the hotel please.Thank you." The driver did what he was told   
  
and said to Jonathan "Are you going to be okay,sir" Jonathan looked at him and said "I   
  
hope so." And the limo driver drove the limo towards the hotel feeling he could do   
  
something to cheer up his master,but Jonathan likes to call his driver,his friend.  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Back at Mandy's house,Mandy ran into her room and grabbed her pillow and threw the  
  
pillow down the hall just missing Avril."Hey!What the heck?!"said Avril entering the room  
  
and shutting the door behind her.Avril sat at the end of the bed facing Mandy."Mandy  
  
what is your problem?This guy is stinking rich." Mandy looked at her and said "Because he isn't my father." "Mandy,he said he had blood tests to prove it." "So!What I am saying is that  
  
a real father wouldn't just have abandon his children like that.At least my father wouldn't."   
  
"He's our father and he said he didn't know how to take care of us." Mandy got up,went   
  
over to her window,then she said looking out the window "I just have this feeling about  
  
him and I'm not sure I can trust him." Avril got up,went up to her,put her hand on Mandy's  
  
shoulder and said "Trust me,things will get better." She walked to the door and said "I'll try  
  
to call you later." and shut the door behind her.As Mandy still looking out the window said   
  
to herself "I hope so."  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
The next day,Mandy got dressed and went down to the breakfast table to   
  
have breakfast.And when she got there,her father (not the real one) put down his  
  
newspaper and said to Mandy "pumkin,I know your upset,but he's your father and  
  
you need to respect him like you respect me." "Dad,I love so much,but your my dad  
  
and you wouldn't have abandened me like that.I got to get to school.Love you.Bye."  
  
she said.As she was leaving for out the door,her twin baby brother and sister (Phil and Jill)  
  
both came up to her with a passerfier in their mouths and   
  
"bye-why.we wove you,Mandy."Mandy starting to cry said "I love you too",picked them  
  
up,hugged them,and gave them a big kiss.She left out the door and she had saw Avrila in side the limo while the limo driver (James) holding the limo door opened for her.She saw  
  
Jonathan and said "Avie,whats going on?"Avril (short for Arila) looked at her happy and  
  
said "Jona...our dad is taking us shopping today!"Mandy looked at (her real) father and  
  
said "Thanks" but in a not happy but grumpy kind of way.So James shut the limo door  
  
and drove towards the mall.While they were at the mall,Avrila said to Mandy "hey,lighten  
  
up,we're at the mall.And ooooooh this dress is not going try itself on.Try to have fun okay."  
  
And Avril went to try on her dress,but Jonathan couldn't help to see Mandy was still upset.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do next?"said Jonathan.Then Avril said to him "hey,thank  
  
you so much.This is so cool.And speaking of cool look at these shoes.Mmmm I'll be right  
  
back." As Avril went to go try on the shoes,Jonathan sat right next to Mandy and said "look  
  
I know you don't know me and you don't trust me but if you give it sometime like your sister  
  
has then you will know that I love so much that I wouldn't hurt you at all." Mandy looked at  
  
him and said "I dont even know so how can I trust." "Well I think your gonna because your coming to California with me tomarrow."he said.Mandy got up and went to Avril."Avie did you know that we are going to California tomarrow?" "Yeah,isn't cool."said Avril excited. "NO,it's not cool to live with someone you dont even know.Look you can go,I'll just stay here in nice old Conneticut."said Mandy."Come on,you got to go.Besides the brat squad wont be there."  
  
said Avril."Fine,you talked me into it."said Mandy sorta smiling.So they went shopping  
  
until school was out and they all had a great time even Mandy.   
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
The next day,John had arrived in front of Mandy's house.Avril was already at Mandy's  
  
house.She had already said her goodbyes to her foster family,but was still heart broken  
  
about it all.Unlike her sister,Mandy had still been mad at her father about lying to her for  
  
all her life.The door bell rung.And both Avril and Mandy both looked at the door from the  
  
family room's window deck and then at eachother.Mandy got up and opened the door and  
  
found James.Before he could say anything,Mandy went over where her and her sister's suit   
  
cases were and picked up her's.When she got out the door,James put out his hand for   
  
luggage when Mandy pulled it away and said "I'll get it.You have to do this everyday.You can   
  
always count on giving you a little slack."While she walked off,James looked to the side and   
  
said "I might like this one." and walked off to help Avril with her suitcase.Later at the airport,  
  
John showed the girls to the plane they would be taking and the plane turned out to being  
  
a private jet plane that only movie stars would have.Mandy looked up at it and said "Whoa."  
  
then Avril looked up at the plane also next to her and said "Double whoa." Mandy went to   
  
look around the plane and had read what the plane said "Elizabeth."She tried to think of  
  
who Elizabeth had could've been when John called out to her "Mandy,we're leaving!",but  
  
in a nice way and Mandy ran to get onto the plane.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
  
  
Once the plane landed,Jonathan took the girls to his house.And when they got there  
  
he said "home sweet home.This is where we are going to live." Both Avrila and Mandy  
  
were amazed of how big the house was."Oh hi Rene.This Rene she lives next to us.And  
  
her son too."said Jonathan "Son?" said Mandy looking at Avril.Then she looked at her  
  
dad and he said to her "Yeah.Elijah Wood.His father lives in Colorado though.His  
  
parents are seperated.But thats none of our business." Both Mandy and Avirl looked  
  
at eachother then at Jonathan.Rene came up to them and took Mandy's handy and  
  
Avril's hand,shook them,and said to them "It's so good to finaly see you two again.  
  
Oh,I remember when you two were just babies.You were so cute." She smiled at them  
  
and Avril and Mandy kind of smiled at her but were just confused."Sorry that Elijah isn't  
  
out meeting you too,but he can't seem to get away from that darn gameboy."said Rene  
  
"Ooooh.We have one of those too.They're great."said Avril "Right,Mandy."Before she   
  
answered Avril,she had saw Elijah looking right at her through his window and then she looked back at Avril and said "Oh yeah.Uh huh.They're the bomb."but she was more intrested into finding more about this boy.  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
That night in Mandy and Avril's room,layed Mandy on the bed on her stomach,reading a  
  
magazine while her sister unpacked."Hey do you think that Elijah guy is like some crazed  
  
guy or something?" said Avril laughing."Yeah sure he is."said Mandy sarcasticly "No,I   
  
think he feels insecure about whats going in his life." Avril shut her suitcase and then said  
  
"Like you?" "Hey!Just because I dont even trust my so called "father" doesn't mean I'm   
  
crazy." Mandy got up for a second and then Avril just went to the bed and said "Hey take  
  
it easy!It was just a question." Mandy went and sat next to her and said "Sorry,I'm just a little  
  
wacked right at the moment." Avril looked at her and said back "A little?" Mandy grabbed a  
  
pillow and said "Well,arent you mean.I think I have a cure for that." and had hit her with the   
  
pillow.Avril grabbed her pillow and said "Oh yeah?" then hit her too.And so they had a little  
  
pillow fight until they both got tired and layed down onto the pillow and Avril said to Mandy  
  
"Truce?" Mandy looked at her and said "Truce." "But you have to admit,that was fun." said  
  
Avril.And then both started to laugh,but it was true.They had had fun.  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
The next morning,Mandy got up before her sister and looked at the window and saw  
  
the beautiful part of California and said "So there is something good about California.  
  
Then she looked down and saw Elijah laying against the side of his house.So she put  
  
on some clothes and ran downstairs.She ran out the door and when she got to him she  
  
said to him "Hey." He looked at her and said back to her "hey" but not too enthusiastic.  
  
"So,whats up?" she said.He said "Not much."and continued to play his gameboy.Mandy  
  
leaned near his gameboy to see what game he was playing. "Ah,Meadevil Warriors 2.That  
  
game is so cool.What level are you on?"He looked at her then back at his game and said  
  
"level 8." "Me too.Look,I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore and just let it come  
  
out.Is something wrong or did I offend you in someway." He looked at her and then he   
  
turned off his gameboy.He said to her "You know what,I don't think I should discused this  
  
with you.No offense,but your a girl and I don't usually talk to girls,I'm pretty much  
  
bad in that catogorie." "Hey,I'm a good listener and besides I've heard only little of you   
  
and I would love to get to know you better."she said to him. "Well for starters,my name is  
  
Elijah." "Yeah,I know that part,but my name is Mandy.Short for Melinda,but if you ever  
  
call me by that I'll kill you." They both started to laugh.Then Mandy looked up at Elijah and  
  
smiled at him "Oh gosh,I'm smiling.I hate it when I smile and besides my smile isn't pretty."  
  
"I think it's beautiful.Keep smiling." They both smiled at eachother until Elijah said "Hey,  
  
umm do you wanna go for a walk with me so we can talk?" Mandy looked at him and  
  
said "I'd loved to as long you promise to be my friend?" He wrapped his pinkie around her's,  
  
shooked it,and said "Deal."So they went on their walk for about 3 hours to talk and to get to  
  
know eachother.And when they came back,Eliajh walked Mandy to her front step and said  
  
"I'll see you around?" Mandy smiled at him and said "You can count on it." They both   
  
looked at eachother and before they knew it,Elijah had leaned towards her and they both  
  
kissed for a long time (well,it seemed like it to them but it was like 10 seconds).And Elijah  
  
said "uhh see you tomarrow." "Yeah, I'd love that."said Mandy,but what they didn't know  
  
was that Avril had saw them kissing and was shocked at her sister,but not upset.And   
  
Mandy and Elijah said good day to eachother and both went to their homes.   
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
Later that night at dinner,Mandy was eating with a smile on her face and then John says  
  
"Finally you are happy.Is it my cooking?Because everyone says I'm a great chef." Mandy  
  
looked at him and just nodded her head and chuckled. "I think I know why she is so cheer-  
  
ful." Mandy looked at her sister curiosly and then Avril said "She was with Elijah." John   
  
smiled at Mandy and said "It's is nice that you have a new friend." Before Mandy could say  
  
Avril started to say "Well,if you think a...",but Before she could finish,Mandy kicked her in the   
  
shin and gave her a look. "A what?Do you two know something that I don't?" Mandy and   
  
Avril looked at eachother very aware then nodded their heads no. "Okay then.Don't tell me."  
  
he said.Later that night,Mandy and Avril were in their room."What was all that about?"said  
  
Avril.Mandy turned away for a moment and then looked at her."I dont want him to ever know about   
  
me and Elijah,okay?Wait a minute,how do you know about us?"said Mandy looking at  
  
her sister very serious."Well,I..."said Avril stuttering.then all of a sudden Mandy said "You  
  
spied on me,didn't you?!" "Well not exactly.Dad told me to call you for dinner so I went to  
  
the window to see where you were and I a saw you guys and well it looked intresting.  
  
Please dont hate me."begged Avril with the puppy face. "Oh you know I hate the puppy   
  
face."said Mandy groaning.She sat down next to her sister and said "Your forgiven."with a  
  
smile on her face.Avril hugged her sister and whispered "Thank you." And they started to   
  
laugh about how much they were happy.  
  
~Chapter Eleven~  
  
The next day, Avril went outside to read her favorite book (which is Mandy's favorite  
  
book also) Lord of the Rings,The second book.She had layed down in the grass with  
  
her legs crossed in the air.And just a few minutes after she had picked up her book,  
  
a boy ran up to her and had layed down next to her.Without looking up from her book  
  
she said "May I help you?" in a stern voice. "Yeah,you can tell me what your reading."  
  
said the boy.Avril had just showed him the front of her book."Oh,I read that once or twice   
  
before." was what the boy had said back to her. "Hey,mine name is Jun.May I ask what  
  
your's is without my head being bit off ?" She looked up at him with a slight smile and  
  
said "Arila,but please call me Avril." "Done and Done."said Jun.He got up and had helped  
  
Avril up as well."Hey,um do you wanna come get a drink with me inside?" said Avril. "Yeah,  
  
sure.Why not."said Jun.Avril chuckled a bit and said "Okay,follow me." When they got   
  
inside, Avril showed him to the kitchen and had poured a glass of of kool-laid and one for  
  
herself. "So,are you new here?"said Jun.Avril took a drink out of her glass and said "Yeah,  
  
pretty much.Well I did live here when I was a toddler,but after my mom died,we moved so   
  
you could say I'm new." "Oh,I'm sorry about your mom." said Jun.They were quiet for a  
  
moment until Jun had walked and had kissed her.Avril pulled away in stunned and Jun  
  
said "Oh gosh,I'm sorry." Avril went up to him and said "Dont be." and had kissed him back.  
  
And so Avril had just found a new friend just like her sister.  
  
~Chapter Twelve~  
  
Later that day,James decided to take Mandy,Avril,Elijah,and Jun for ice cream or so.  
  
At the ice-cream store,Mandy went up to Avril and said "So who is this Jun guy?" Avril  
  
looked at her and said "He's this so cute guy and you know what,we kissed twice." "Oh  
  
my gosh.No way!" "Yeah.He is sooooo hot." They both squeled (like girls) and Mandy said  
  
back to her "Yeah well,Elijah and I are so alike and I really like him.But I'm sure he likes me."  
  
They squeled again when James walked up to them and said "Enjoying ourselfs,are we?"  
  
The girls both said "Yes." in a sweet way then started to laugh.All of a sudden,Jun and  
  
Elijah walked up by the girls and started to the animatation of them giggling until both Avril  
  
and Mandy smacked them in the back of the head and the guys gave them the puppy face.  
  
Mandy walked up to Elijah,let him put his head on her shoulder,and said "Just look at this  
  
face."She grabbed his chin and said "It's sooooo pathetic." and she and Avril laughed.But  
  
James on the other hand was grabbing his hankerchief and wiped his eyes.Avril stopped  
  
laughing and had noticed James.Mandy saw Avril and then she saw James.Avril and Mandy  
  
both looked at eachother and then they both got up sat next to James. "What's wrong?"  
  
said Avril.James looked at them,chuckled,put his hankerchief away,and said "Nothing,It's  
  
just that you two are so funny and sweet.Your Father is so lucky to have you two." Mandy looked away for a moment until Jun and Elijah walked up to them and Jun said "What about me?" joking around.Avril put her head on his side and said "Your sweet and funny too."And so they had their ice cream and went home.  
  
~Chapter Thirteen~  
  
  
  
The next following day,somebody had rung the door.Mandy ran toward the window to see   
  
who it was when she saw Elijah by the door.Mandy went towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey,I remember you" said Mandy playing around."And I remember you." said Elijah   
  
playing along." They bothed chuckeled and then Elijah said "Hey,um are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah,hold on a sec though okay."said Mandy.She ran in quickly to her room.When she   
  
inside her room she went up to her sister and said to her "Avie I'm going out for a bit with  
  
Elijah.If John asks just tell him I went to see the town and I'll be back shortly." And as she  
  
ran out of the room she said "Bye! Love you!" and ran downstairs and opened the and said  
  
"Ready." A little while later in the park,Mandy and Elijah were walking when Elijah had taken  
  
Mandy's hand and ran and said "Follow me." So Mandy went with Elijah.Elijah had stopped  
  
and said to her "This is where I go when I feel sad or angry." Elijah climbed on top of the   
  
rock and patted the spot next to him.So Mandy climbed on top of the rock and sat next to  
  
Elijah.They Mandy leaned in towards Elijah and Elijah started to kiss Mandy ( and if you   
  
want to know,they were lip locking ).All of sudden Johnathan had sawed them and said  
  
"MANDY!" Both Mandy and Elijah had both stopped kissing and looked up at Johnathan.  
  
Johnathan walked up to them and Mandy got down and Johnathan had grabbed her and   
  
took her straight home without giving her a chance to tell Elijah that she would try to see  
  
him later.  
  
~Chapter Fourteen~  
  
Back at the house,Johnathan had taken Mandy inside his den and threw her onto the  
  
couch and started to say "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING"and as he  
  
was about to say something else,Mandy inturupted him and said "WHAT NERVE DO YOU  
  
HAVE TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?!" "I HAVE EVERY NERVE TO WHAT TO DO  
  
BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER!" "YOUR NOT MY FATHER!!" "YES I AM!""NO YOUR NOT!"  
  
"I HAVE A BLOOD DOUMENTS TO PROVE IT!!" "OH WOW! THAT TELLS ALOT!" said   
  
Mandy sarcastasticly. "IT SURE DOES AND I CAN SEND YOU BACK IF I WANT TO!"said  
  
Johnathan. "GOOD!! IT WOULD BE FAR BETTER THERE THAN HERE!!! I WOULD BETTER  
  
BE OFF WITH SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T ABANDEN ME AND MY SISTER!!!" "I NEVER  
  
ABANDEN YOU AND YOUR SISTER!" "THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE WHEN AVRIL  
  
HAD WON THE SECOND GRADE SPELLING BEE OR WHEN I WAS SICK?!!" Jonhathan  
  
had stopped for a moment.He was surprise his daughter would say something like that to  
  
him.He sat down onto the couch and put head into his hands.He looked back up to her   
  
with hands still on his lap and said "Because I was afraid." softely. "I was so upset about  
  
your mom that it was just hard to look at you and your sister.I just couldn't take it anymore  
  
and I just thought that was best." Mandy,still looking upset had said to fast and upset   
  
"Well,you know what.....it was never good enough for me." Mandy had ran upstairs and   
  
into her room,but while going up to her room,Johnathan said towards her "Mandy" while  
  
following her to the stairs.He stopped and sighed and had walk back to the couch.He sat   
  
down,had put his head back into his hands and said to himself "I'll go talk to her later."  
  
~Chapter Fifteen~  
  
When Mandy got up to her room,Mandy sat down onto her bed,grabbed her pillow,and  
  
had screamed into it.Avril had looked up from her book and saw what her sister was  
  
doing.She got up and sat next to Mandy and said "Mandy,what's wrong?" "Do you really  
  
wanna know?" Avril shook her head. "Our father is what's wrong." "Look Mandy,I know you  
  
are mad at him,but atleast give a second chance." Mandy looked at her and said "I have   
  
tried,but he just won't.....ahhhh." "Look,he is trying so why don't you."said Avril. "I'm going  
  
to give you some time,but promise you'll think about what I said?"said Avril sticking out her  
  
pinkie. "Promise."said Mandy and wrapped her pinkie around her's and said once again with  
  
a slight smile "Promise." Avril got up and walked out of the room.Mandy had lied down onto   
  
the bed when all of a sudden she heard a little tapping noise.She got up and went to her   
  
window and had saw Elijah.She opened the window and said "Elijah? What are you doing  
  
here? If my dad sees you he will be sure to kill you." "I had to see if you were still alive."  
  
Mandy chuckled and said "I'll meet you out in 5 minutes.".So she ran quietly downstairs until she had to stop unless she wanted her dad to catch her.Her father had been reading   
  
newspaper and Mandy had walked very sneeky and had opened the door slowly so it   
  
wouldn't be loud and got outside without being caught.She went out the door and said"Lets  
  
go."And they went for a walk.  
  
~Chapter Sixteen~  
  
Later that day,Mandy and Elijah were taking a walk and Mandy said to him "I just don't understand him.He abandons my sister and I and then he comes back and expects me to be okay with it.What kind of person does he think me for?!" "Mandy,he is a guy.he doesn't know what it's like to be a teenage girl like yourself."said Elijah "Oh and you do?" "Well from all I heard from you,you would think I would learn something once in awhile." They looked at eachother and then Elijah said "Mandy,there is something I got to tell you." Mandy looked at Elijah curiously and said "What?" He pulled her by the arm to the rock they had sat at earlier,took a deep breath and said "Mandy....I love you." Right there and then,Mandy was stunned to hear what he had said.Mandy,still with a surprised look on her face,Elijah said to her "This would be the time to say something." "I.I.I love you too." said Mandy and started to smile.Elijah smiled and kissed her.They were kissing until they heared someone yell "HEY,MANDY!" It had been Avril.She walked up to them and said "Hey,what have you guys been up to?" Jun came up to Avril,put his chin on her shoulder and said "Yeah,whats up?" Avril looked at Jun and chuckled."Nothing,really.We're going to have some pizza.Do you guys wanna join?" said Mandy."Yeah,sure,why not." said Avril.So they walked off and Mandy waited a moment and then ran onto Elijah's back so he can carry her.And they went to have their pizza.  
  
~Chapter Seventeen~  
  
At the pizza parlor,Mandy,Avril,Jun,and Elijah had enjoying their pizzas when Mandy pulled Avril away from what she had been doing.They went to the girls room and Avril said "What the heck?" "Well,I got to tell you something." said Mandy with a smile on her face. Avril looking at herself in the mirror and said "Well,what are you waiting around for?" Mandy facing the oppistite way to the mirror and said "Elijah told me he loved me!" very excited.Avril looked at her and said "No way!Like OH MY GOD!"They bothed screamed.But back at the table,Jun and Elijah had heard them yelling and Jun said "I wonder what it is this time." "Well,I told Mandy that I love her." said Elijah grabbing another slice.Jun with his mouth with pizza said "Dude,no way!Congrats!"They high fived and then Elijah said "But it took her a while to say she loved me too." Jun looked at him and put his hand on Elijah's shoulder and said "Dude,she's a girl.They get all emotional.They're always like that.It's something that us guys will never and I mean never understand women." said Jun.Elijah got up and said "Yeah.That was probably just it." All of a sudden,the girls came out laughing and Avril looked at the guys and said to them "Okay,well,we're beat and we're going home." Avril got her jacket from her chair,kissed Jun,then went outside and waited for Mandy.Mandy went over to her chair to get her jacket.Elijah went up to her,kissed her and said "I love you." Mandy smiled a bit and said "I love you too." And went to walk home with her sister.Jun walked up to Lij (aka Elijah) and said "Women.You never know what going to do next." Lij looked at him,chuckled and walked out the door.  
  
~Chapter Eighteen~  
  
  
  
Back at the house,Mandy and Avril had enter the house and right in front of them was Johnathan.They looked at him and before they could say anything,Johnathan grabbed Mandy by the arm and said "We're going for a ride." in an angry voice.Later in the car,Mandy was looking out the window very upset.Johnathan looked at her and then at the road. "I dont understand you.I tell you not to see that boy and yet you still continue see him.You are to young." said Johnathan. Mandy looked at him for a moment and said "You don't understand me?" Mandy stopped for a moment."I don't uanderstand you." Johnathan looked at her then to the road and said "What are talking about?" Mandy sighed. "You leave my sister and I for like 14 years with no contact in any way posible.Then you show up at of the blue and take us away from our other family and our friends.And expect me to be happy about?" Johnathan said "I thought you would be happy to see your old man.Were you?" Mandy just looked out the window then back to him. "How could I have been when I didn't know you even exist?" Johnathan had been heart broken to hear such words expecialy coming from one of his daughters.He pulled over the car to the side of the road.He turned off the car. "You......didn't?" said Johnathan looking at Mandy.All Mandy could do was shake her head."This is all my fault." Mandy couldn't help to actually feel....guilty. Mandy put her hand on his shoulder."It's not your fault.I mean it was hard for you.Or was it?" said Mandy very curiously."Of course I did.It was so hard because every time I looked at you it only reminded me of your mother.I couldn't take it any more." He got out of the car and just dropped to his knees.Mandy got out of the car and just stood behind her father.She looked at him and said "Dad,I love you." He looked up at her and she had been smiling right back to him."You do?" She nodded her head.He got up and they hugged eachother.While they were hugging eachother Johnathan said "I love you too,Mandy." They got into the car,but before he started the car he said to her "You called me Dad." Mandy smiled again and said "Yes.Yes I did." They both looked at eachother and then they drove off towards home.But surprisingly,when Mandy told her Father that she loved him,she actually ment it.  
  
~Chapter Nineteen~  
  
That next day,Johnathan tooked Avril,Jun,Mandy,Elijah,and even James out onto his yacht for the day.Avril went up to Mandy with Jun and Elijah.Avril asked "Soooo,what happened last night with you and Dad." Mandy looked over at her dad and then smiled. "I guess we just put our differences aside and learn to love eachother." Jun and Avril both had a confused look on their faces and Jun had walked to the other side of the yacht.Avril put her hand on Mandy's shoulder and said to her "I'm glad you guys worked out everything."She smiled at her and walked off to join Jun on the other side off the yacht.Elijah leaned against the railing and said "So you two worked everything out?" Mandy looked away from the sight of the water and said "Yeah.I guess we did." then smiled at him.Elijah walked behind her and hugged her waist and said "Good.Now you can focus on me now." kidding around of course.Mandy turned her head towards him and chuckled a bit."Then she turned around so she would be facing him,put her hands around his neck,and said "Yeah,you must be so lonesome."They both laughed and kissed eachother.Elijah walked away.Mandy went near her father and hugged him.She looked up to him and said "I love you."Johnathan smiled at her and said "I love you too." and kissed the top of her head.Mandy walked off smiling and went to Avril.I guess everything is going to work out after all." said Mandy.Avril put her arm around Mandy's neck and said "You're the best sister I ever had." Mandy put her arm around Avril's neck too and said "I'm so glad to have you as a sister." And so I end this story with two sisters who try to find who they are,but now all they relize is that they only need eachother.  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Note from the author,  
  
Hey,I worte this story for people like you to enjoy it.If you have Questions or Comments on this story or want me to post some chapters on the sequal just email me at dominics_angel92@hotmail.com.Thanx and I hope to hear from you soon! 


End file.
